


Well, shit

by Donya



Series: CAW CAW Team Iron Man [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Logic, Post Civil War angst, Team Iron Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wonders whether he should forgive Steve or not. Loki tells him what he thinks about the whole Civil War business and it's not easy to accept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, shit

A couple of weeks after the betrayal of his oldest friend, Tony seemed ready to forgive him. Sure, Steve could have killed him without a good reason but in every friendship shit happens and the important thing is to forgive and move on. Also, Tony simply missed Steve and their sometimes complicated relation. He reread the letter from Steve a million times and eyed the phone sent to him. Was it worth to focus on the positive and forget about all that pain Steve caused?

Before Tony made any decision, he had a visit from an old pal. More accurately, his enemy that somehow forgot to hurt Tony because they had such a great time together. Loki wouldn't admit it but he was so lonely in Asgard, having forced Thor to move to Midgard. Even a crazy villain needs friends, Tony had discovered.

'Why do you look so gloom, Man of Iron?' Loki asked with a genuine concern as he took a careful look at the contents of Tony's fridge. The addiction to Midgardian food was Loki's secret weakness.

Tony sighed and began to tell the whole story of the war between the Avengers. He didn't omit any details, Loki listened without interrupting him. Reliving the nightmare was hard and the doubts about Steve returned. Tony was glad he didn't reach out to him just because he was feeling lonely.

When he finished, Loki first emptied a can of soda he had snatched from the fridge, then gave a proof that he might actually read people's minds by saying, 'I hope you do not plan to be reconciled with Rogers out of loneliness.'

'Of course not. That would be pathetic.'

Loki gave him a suspicious look. Was it really so obvious? Ah, Tony wished he could return to simpler times when his only friend was Jarvis.

'I found one thing particularly peculiar,' Loki sounded smug. 'I am nearly sure you have not noticed that you were right all along, about Rogers, about the Avengers team.'

'Do I want you to elaborate?' Tony wondered. Loki's intention was clearly to alienate Tony from Steve or at least to stir trouble up, just for fun.

'At the beginning of the conflict, when you all discussed whether or not you should be controlled by United Nations, you claimed you all need to accept limitations, otherwise, you would be no better than villains. Rogers disagreed. Later, he proved you right by using his super powers against you the first chance he got.'

Tony didn't know how to react. He considered Loki's words for a moment, then another. It couldn't be true. Mainly because that would be the most unfair thing that happened to Tony and he would need ages to get over it.

'But wasn't he right? Bucky was innocent and there was a threat of the attack of the other Winter Soldiers.'

'Do not play devil's advocate. It doesn't matter that Rogers was eventually proved right. He couldn't have known Bucky was not guilty of the bombing. He chose to fight you without any evidence that he was actually doing the right thing. What happened was exactly the thing you wanted to prevent- a super human convinced he's above the law and using his super strength against the good guys. Don't argue with me, just think about it. Rogers has become a villain right in front of your eyes and you were his first victim,' Loki explained calmly, then stood up and went to fix them both a good drink.

That could have been a clever manipulation, an easy way to get a powerful ally. Loki was the last person that deserved to be trusted and certainly wasn't an expert on relationships. Yet the longer Tony thought about it, the more logic he found in Loki's view on the story. Steve had fucked up more than he cared to admit and still many people supported him, while Tony was seen as the main source of trouble in the Avengers team. Well, shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are people who for some reason like Steve Rogers but how on earth do they get over the fact that he became a villain in his own freaking movie? How can you even be team Cap after watching the whole film? I don't get it.


End file.
